Colorless Wind
by The Incompleter
Summary: Brain Burst, the game, began many years ago... Meet Colorless Wind, one of the first players of the game as she meets the one who flies in her domain, Silvery Crow. Contains OC.


"Ne, Kuroyuki-sempai…"  
"What is it, Haruyuki?"  
"…is there such thing as no color in Brain Burst?"  
Obsidian black eyes stared at him before sighing, "How many points…?"  
"Eep!" The chubby boy jumped at being caught though… "How'd you know I lost?"  
Kuroyukihime sighed… before staring at the clear sky, "Because that is one of Accel World's first players… everyone loses to Colorless Wind."  
"Eh?" Eyes widened as the words registered and he stared at his invincible master's back, "…does that mean…?"  
The black butterfly shrugged without a care, "Yeah, I lost to her before as well."  
"EEEHHHH?!"

* * *

Later, all gathered in the Chiyu's COMP. Taku sheepishly grinned, "It's true, Haru. Everyone loses to Colorless Wind at some time; she's just too strong."  
"Datte—Kuroyuki-sempai said that she lost too—"  
"Yeah, even the Kings do. Blue Knight told me about it before—no one can catch the graceful wind. They may touch it, but never hold it for it is as free and flowing."  
"Sou. Colorless Wind is free and fast—truly like the wind… though it makes me wonder what her trauma must be… to personify the wind itself."  
The three listeners blinked at that, never thinking about that. Chiyu grinned, "Well, Haru has wings as a crow—maybe he understands."  
The pig blushed, "N-no… I'm sure, Colorless Wind-san has a deeper trauma than me… datte, the wind is freedom itself right? I'm still limited by my wings."  
Chiyu tilted her head, "How did your battle even go?"  
He blushed before showing them a recorded version…  
_Haruyuki widened his eyes as someone challenged him in Akihabara as he walked out of the electronics store… he glanced about wildly as the stage setted itself up and the opponent's name appeared…_  
_'Colorless Wind'_  
_"Wha—but shouldn't there be a color?"_  
_And then, a clear robotic girl appeared—her body like a maelstrom condensed into her compact, lithe figure with clear blue eyes like the skies themselves. He faintly remembered a certain girl who's avatar was made out of water._  
_"Silvery Crow… so it was you who can fly in my domain…"_  
_"Domain?"_  
_Windy hands rose to gesture to the skies, "The Skies itself are my domain, little bird. I am… a windy girl."_  
_BATTLE START!_  
_The box clanged against each other, signifying the start of the match. Immediately, the girl disappeared behind him, kicking up… to which he reflexively dodged, taking off to the skies unconsciously,_  
_"Wha—" 'How fast—'_  
_He barely managed to avoid her hits… he had to escape—_  
_"Did I not tell you? The Skies itself… are my domain."_  
_And he felt everything black out as he fell many meters down to the ground… his last sight was Colorless Wind standing in midair._

"Ho… so that's what happened. Instant defeat."

"Taku~!" (TT-TT)  
Chiyu however studied the image with great interest, "Wasn't Haru the only flying avatar?"  
Kuroyukihime shrugged, "She technically doesn't fly."  
And it was kinda true in a way… as they sweat-dropped as the blond was really standing in air.  
"I don't fly… I teleport."  
"Sou ka… you teleport. …Colorless Wind?!"  
All jumped as the wind avatar watched the video with interest. Even Kuroyukihime lost her composure for a second, pointing rapidly at the new arrival. Haru blinked and bowed,  
"Sorry for the bad match. I lost in seconds."  
She shrugged, "More lost in literally seconds. Don't mind… pig?"  
And Chiyo grinned, "Hai! This is Silvery Crow—we're in our other Avatar mode; wanna switch as well?"  
"…" Colorless Wind shrugged and all curiously watched as she became a crimson fox with nine tails.  
"…Kyuubi?"  
She nodded somewhat enthusiastically, "Kyubi no Yoko. Kurama. Gumiho. I like… foxes."  
Chiyu nodded, "Hai hai, and me cats! You look so cute yet majestic, Colorless Wind-san."  
"Thanks."  
Kuroyukihime coughed, "So what are you doing here? Isn't this a private line?"  
"I hacked."  
Three spit out their drinks, wondering if the girl knew that hacking was wrong. Kuroyukihime deadpanned, already having the feeling—how else do you enter a private line without permission… though the girl must have great hacking skills if she could hack in modern day life, where everyone had first-class security,  
"And the first question?"  
"I wanted to see if I could fight the girl… I never saw her in Brain Burst before."  
Chiyu grinned, "Hai~ How does next Saturday in Tokyo sound?"  
"Fine with me; jya."  
"…interesting girl."


End file.
